


Еще 15 испорченных дублей

by lebkuchenhaus



Series: 15 дублей [2]
Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо снимаются в одном проекте, им не избежать запоротых дублей, нелепых ситуаций и, конечно, развития отношений.Хронология отсутствует как вид, все события идут вперемешку. Основано на фанонах и множестве БТС-сцен.Каждая глава как отдельная история.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan/Wang Yi Bo
Series: 15 дублей [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822033
Kudos: 11





	1. Дубль 1: Сяо Чжань: 4 и 1

Сяо Чжань обернулся и почувствовал, что его сердце начинает биться все быстрее и быстрее, стремясь выпрыгнуть наружу. Он смотрел на улыбающегося ему Ван Ибо и лихорадочно вспоминал, не оставлял ли он в гримерке своих таблеток от тахикардии? Приступ начался как всегда не вовремя, но до следующего дубля было немного времени, чтобы постараться прийти в норму.

* * *

Кровь прилила к его лицу и Сяо Чжань подумал, что разболеться сейчас, на ровном месте, когда стоит теплая погода, будет просто верхом идиотизма. Он смотрел на улыбающегося Ван Ибо и чувствовал, как поднимается температура, горит лицо и все тело покрывается испариной. Сяо Чжань пожалел, что у него нет с собой ничего от простуды, он не хотел никого подводить, но если через пару часов станет хуже, придется поспрашивать у персонала.

* * *

Солнце светило просто нещадно, поэтому, когда вокруг сгустилась темнота, Сяо Чжань от удивления застыл. Он не видел ничего вокруг, кроме улыбающееся лица Ван Ибо.  
— Ты в порядке? — Ван Ибо вдруг оказался совсем близко и больше не улыбался, а тревожно всматривался в его лицо.  
— Да... Разумеется. Солнце, наверное, слишком сильно печет сегодня.  
— Идем в тень, — Ван Ибо подхватил его под руку и придерживая, увел в сторону. — Присядь, осторожнее, вот так, — он помог Сяо Чжаню устроиться в тени деревьев. — Посиди тут, я принесу воды.

* * *

Все вокруг расплывалось и искажалось, неизменным оставалось только улыбающееся лицо Ван Ибо в центре адской круговерти. Кажется удар по голове вышел серьезнее, чем показалось на первый взгляд, может быть даже шишка будет. Сяо Чжань медленно поднял руку и постарался украдкой пощупать место удара через парик.  
— Давай посмотрю, — к нему тут же подскочил гример, значит незаметно не получилось. — Все в нормально, ничего не съехало. Хорошо, что все мечи мягкие, да? Иначе можно было серьезную травму получить, — она достала расческу и начала приводить в порядок его парик. — Нигде не тянет?  
— Нет, все нормально.  
Реальность постепенно приходила в порядок, и Сяо Чжань перевел дух.

* * *

Уже стемнело, все о чем мог думать Сяо Чжань, это как он снимет грим, костюм и, наконец, поедет в отель отдыхать.  
С Ван Ибо он столкнулся рядом с гримерками. Сяо Чжань внимательно смотрел под ноги пока шел, чтобы не споткнуться в быстро сгущающихся сумерках, и поэтому чуть не врезался в Ван Ибо. Тот был уже в футболке, шортах, немного взъерошенный, уставший, но необычно уютный и домашний. Сяо Чжань поднял глаза и увидел, что тот улыбается ему, тепло и как-то по-особенному. Сердце Сяо Чжаня забилось сильнее, кровь прилила к щекам, голова закружилась и мир мгновенно сжался до размеров Ван Ибо, его улыбки, его глаз. Так бывало прежде, но в это мгновение Сяо Чжань осознал, что причина кроется не в каких-то травмах или болезни. Причина в его сердце, которое уже давно было отдано Ван Ибо.


	2. Дубль 2: Фобия

Сяо Чжань узнал о фобии Ван Ибо совершенно случайно. Однажды поздно вечером, он не мог уснуть, взбудораженный съемками, и выйдя в коридор заметил, что из под двери номера Ван Ибо льется приглушенный свет. Тихонько постучав, Сяо Чжань толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь, в надежде на позднюю компанию.  
— Ибо?  
На оклик никто не отозвался. В номере стояла тишина, только на минимальной громкости бубнил телевизор, а сам Ван Ибо крепко спал.  
Потом Сяо Чжань еще несколько раз замечал, что Ван Ибо не выключает свет или оставляет работать телевизор на всю ночь. Странная привычка, но он посчитал ее даже милой и не стал рассказывал Ван Ибо о своих наблюдениях.

* * * * * * *

Стояла жара, не спадающая даже ночью, кондиционер сломался и менеджер отеля никак не мог найти техника, чтобы починить его.  
— Чжань-гэ, кровать очень узкая для двоих, кондиционеры не работают, а ты плохо переносишь жару. Я сегодня буду спать у себя, чтобы не доставлять тебе неудобств, — отстранено сказал Ван Ибо и ушел в свой номер, а Сяо Чжань остался огорошенный стоять посреди коридора.  
Он, конечно, догадался, что это своеобразная месть за кузнечика. Сяо Чжань не мог поверить, что Ван Ибо настолько боится насекомых, что какой-то обычный кузнечик заставит его, в буквальном смысле, убегать. Сяо Чжань четверть часа гонялся за Ван Ибо по декорациям Гусу с зажатым в руке насекомым, но так и не смог подойти ближе, чем на десяток шагов.  
— Вот же заячья душа! И все из-за какой-то маленькой букашки!  
Сяо Чжань зашел в свой номер, умылся и присел на кровать. Задумка яркой вспышкой возникла в голове. Ван Ибо как-то сказал, что Сяо Чжань очень храбрый, но он посчитал, что это просто слова, а теперь в памяти сами собой всплыли все те случаи, когда Ван Ибо оставлял включенным свет или телевизор.  
Сяо Чжань знал, что это глупо. Он не отдавал себе отчет, зачем вообще решил так сделать, неужели он превратился в баловливого пятилетку? Другого объяснения его поступку не было.  
Стояла ночь, Сяо Чжань специально дождался пока Ван Ибо заснет. Это было легко: всего-то выждать полчаса после того, как свет, просачивающийся из-под двери номера Ван Ибо, станет приглушенным. Сяо Чжань взял с тумбочки пульт от телевизора и выглянул в коридор. Никого. Самая ненадежная часть проделки состояла в том, что Ван Ибо мог запереть дверь номера. Но Сяо Чжань знал, что у того было совершенно безалаберное отношение к дверным замкам.  
Сяо Чжань медленно повернул ручку и потянул дверь на себя. Открыто! Из глубины номера едва слышно доносился голос диктора и Сяо Чжань снова обрадовался, ведь тот обещал, что жара скоро спадет и установится человеческая погода.  
Он открыл дверь ровно на столько, чтобы в щель пролезла рука с пультом, и на пробу нажал на кнопку громкости. Прогноз для Пекина зазвучал отчетливее. Сработало, пульт подошел! Сяо Чжань в этом не сомневался в этом, но не был до конца уверен, что сможет провернуть все прямо из коридора, не заходя в номер. Нынешний расклад давал ему возможность быстро спрятаться у себя, если что-то пойдет не так. Или если все пойдет по плану.  
Сяо Чжань замер размышляя, увеличивать громкость постепенно или резко? Его рука, все это время, оставалась внутри номера, и холодные пальцы, обхватившие его запястье, стали полной неожиданностью. Сердце рухнуло в пятки, из груди вырвался сдавленный крик, Сяо Чжань, дернулся и чуть не прищемил руку. Хватка была такой сильной, что вырываясь, он упал на пол. Сяо Чжань машинально зажал руками рот, ведь если кто-то проснется от шума и решит выйти проверить что случилось, то увидит занимательную картину, а он не планировал такого поворота.  
Дверь распахнулась полностью и в проем шагнул совершенно не заспанный Ван Ибо.  
— Очень взрослый поступок, Чжань-гэ, — сказал Ван Ибо, протягивая руку и рывком поднимая, Сяо Чжаня на ноги. — Идем.  
Он затащил Сяо Чжаня в номер и бесшумно закрыл дверь.  
— Ты напугал меня!  
— Да? Мне показалось, ты собирался сделать тоже самое.  
Сяо Чжань подошел ближе, он уже немного успокоился и мысленно выдохнул видя, что Ван Ибо не сердится.  
— Как ты догадался? — спросил Сяо Чжань.  
— Ты упорный, — пожал плечами Ван Ибо, — и я знал, что ты знаешь, что я сплю со светом. А о причине легко догадаться.  
— Но ты же никогда не просишь оставить свет, если мы вместе, — напомнил Сяо Чжань.  
— Это другое, — уклончиво ответил Ван Ибо.  
— То есть, когда я рядом, ты не боишься монстров? — заулыбался Сяо Чжань. — Я сглупил со всем этим, — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой и мягко, даже робко, коснулся плеча Ван Ибо. — Прости меня.  
Сяо Чжаню было неловко из-за этой идиотской идеи. И правда, что на него нашло?  
— Идем, — Ван Ибо потянул его к кровати.  
— Свет выключить?  
— Разумеется.


	3. Дубль 3: Неопубликованное

Ван Ибо переключил камеру на фронталку и замер, вытянув руку перед собой. Кроме него самого в кадр попадала разворошенная постель, но его это не заботило: комнату заливал яркий солнечный свет, превращая нагромождение одеял и подушек в неясное светлое пятно. Раздался звук имитирующий затвор камеры, и Ван Ибо открыл фотографию чтобы оценить результат.  
— А-Чжань, нырни, пожалуйста, назад под простынь, — попросил Ван Ибо рассматривая задний план, где посреди светлого пятна постели теперь четко просматривалась встрепанная темноволосая макушка и плечо. — Если только ты не хочешь порадовать фанатов.  
Из-за спины раздался хриплый стон.  
— Не сейчас. Может быть лет через десять, — Ван Ибо снова вытянул руку со смартфоном и дождавшись, когда Сяо Чжань спрячется в ворохе ткани, сделал снимок.  
— Как думаешь, одинаково небрежные «домашние» фотографии насторожат кого-нибудь? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — Ты все?   
— Да, вылезай. Только если ты встанешь сюда же, чтобы ракурс был точно такой же, — ухмыльнулся Ван Ибо.  
Рассмотрев новую фотографию и решив, что она вполне годится, он отправил ее в ленту, а первую, с Сяо Чжанем в кадре, переместил в запароленную папку «неопубликованное», где бережно хранились вот такие нечаянные снимки.   
Наконец, Сяо Чжань откинул одеяло и сел, опустив ступни на пол. Он покосился на шторы и выдал:  
— Наверное, все-таки не стоит. Слишком приметные.  
— Во всех номерах одинаковые шторы, — пожал плечами Ван Ибо.  
— Некоторым, знаешь ли, и этого достаточно, чтобы строить теории, — с притворным недовольством пожаловался Сяо Чжань.  
— Какие же это теории? — Ван Ибо подошел к Сяо Чжаню, взял того за руку, потянул наверх и обхватив за талию, прижал к себе, впитывая тепло, вжимаясь лицом в шею и вдыхая запах сонного Сяо Чжаня, улыбаясь от крепости ответного объятия.


	4. Дубль 4: Синяк

Сяо Чжань никогда не бегал от проблем, не в его характере было отрицать их или перекладывать свои заботы на других. Но сегодня впервые ему хотелось засунуть голову в песок и не вынимать ее оттуда очень долго, поэтому он внимательно наблюдал за всем, что происходило вокруг в надежде найти подтверждение, что у него просто разыгралось бурное воображение.  
Все началось два дня назад, когда Ван Ибо резко изменился. Настолько, что даже режиссер обратил на это внимание.  
— Все в порядке, я хорошо себя чувствую, — успокаивал он всех, улыбался мягкой сдержанной улыбкой, отыгрывал сцены как обычно, но в перерывах между дублями это был другой Ван Ибо.  
Ван Ибо заслуженно носил титул «маленького тирана», но Сяо Чжань знал, что вся его дурашливость лишь способ снять напряжение, и только радовался тому, что тот доверяет ему настолько, чтобы не притворяться и не сдерживаться. Сяо Чжань и сам был готов в любой момент присоединиться к его ребячествам, но последние два дня Ван Ибо резко прекратил привычные выходки. Сяо Чжань не понимал, что произошло, почему все изменилось. Неужели он что-то сделал не так? Он всегда думал, что Ван Ибо не станет скрывать, если он невольно заденет его чувства. Однако Ван Ибо молчал и только его сдержанность кричала Сяо Чжаню, что что-то не в порядке.  
— Стоп, снято, — крикнул режиссер и Сяо Чжань приготовился отбить удар Бичэня, но Ван Ибо только аккуратно поправил прядь его парика.  
— Ибо? — Сяо Чжань сам не очень понимал, о чем он хочет спросить.  
— Все в порядке, — в очередной раз повторил Ван Ибо.  
Именно это и вызывало у Сяо Чжаня чувство бессилия и непонимания. Если бы Ван Ибо и правда на что-то обиделся, но решил промолчать, то свел бы все общение исключительно к деловому. Но он напротив, стал еще более внимателен к мелочам, чем обычно. Носил с собой его капли для глаз, ненавязчиво делал так, чтобы Сяо Чжаню за обедом доставались самые лучшие порции, хотя их и без этого хорошо кормили. В общем, вел себя так, будто Сяо Чжань в одночасье превратился в хрупкую вазу. Все его попытки спровоцировать привычные дурачества, Ван Ибо мягко, но непреклонно пресекал.  
Вот и в этот раз, когда Сяо Чжань выставил вперед флейту, изображая нападение и приглашая Ван Ибо скрестить с ним реквизит, тот лишь шагнул ближе и мягко взяв за запястье, опустил руку Сяо Чжаня.   
— Не надо.  
С замиранием сердца, Сяо Чжань следил за тем, не начнет ли Ван Ибо проявлять интерес к кому-то другому. Это была бы однозначная катастрофа, но Ван Ибо ни на шаг не отходил от него и лишь это немного примиряло Сяо Чжаня с ситуацией.  
Ко второй половине дня Сяо Чжань наконец решился на разговор, но удачный момент чтобы вытащить Ван Ибо в укромный уголок и без лишних свидетелей расспросить в чем дело, никак не подворачивался. В конце концов Сяо Чжань решил, что это даже к лучшему, по крайней мере, он никому не собьет рабочий настрой.

* * * * *

— Хорошего отдыха, А-Чжань, — пожелал Ван Ибо, заходя в свой номер.  
— Я приду через двадцать минут, — договаривать Сяо Чжаню пришлось в спину. — Ладно, через двадцать минут, я предупредил, — повторил он, глядя на закрытую дверь.  
Принимая душ он надеялся, что Ван Ибо хватит смелости не запираться и поговорить с ним. Они же взрослые люди и всегда могут обсудить ситуацию, если вдруг что-то пошло не так. Сяо Чжань был готов был просить прощение, понять бы за что именно.  
Наспех вытеревшись и одевшись, Сяо Чжань вышел в коридор и, коротко постучав, толкнул дверь номера Ван Ибо. Тот ждал его с совершенно потерянным лицом и Сяо Чжань окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Ван Ибо поднялся и подошел ближе, протягивая флакончик глазных капель.  
— Вот, я случайно забрал, — тихо произнес он пряча взгляд.  
— Ибо, нам надо поговорить, — Сяо Чжань вынул из холодных пальцев флакон.  
— Прости меня, — Ван Ибо осторожно коснулся его плеча и погладил большим пальцем, выглядывающий из под короткого рукава футболки, уже желтеющий синяк, посылая толпу мурашек по спине.  
— За что? А-Бо, я ничего не понимаю, пожалуйста, скажи мне что происходит и чем я обидел тебя?  
От этих слов Ван Ибо, наконец, взглянул ему в глаза силясь найти там что-то одному ему известное.  
— Разве ты не заметил? Я поранил тебя.  
— Когда? — это стало неожиданностью, Сяо Чжань точно помнил, что Ван Ибо никогда не становился причиной его травм.  
— Три дня назад, — он снова погладил синяк, — я правда не думал что так сильно ударю. Прости, я не рассчитал силу.  
В голове Сяо Чжаня наконец начала складываться картина. Он взял в свои ладони пальцы Ван Ибо и сжал их, согревая, поймал взгляд и заговорил:  
— Но ты не виноват в этом, синяк из-за другого.  
— Другого? — в глазах Ван Ибо полыхнуло недовольство.  
— Да... Я не рассчитал и впечатался в дверь, — признаваться в собственной неуклюжести было неловко, но лучше так, чем позволить Ван Ибо самостоятельно надумать себе сотню нелепых поводов и чувствовать себя виноватым. — Помнишь то видео с танцем? — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Сяо Чжань продолжил. — Я тренировался и неудачно повернулся, а дальше встреча с дверью и синяк. Поэтому ты тут совершенно не при чем.  
— Значит это не из-за меня?  
— Нет, и ты можешь снова начать избивать меня Бичэнем, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань.  
— А-Чжань, ты должен быть осторожнее, — с ноткой негодования заявил Ван Ибо. — Стоит оставить тебя без присмотра и ты весь в синяках.  
— Ты можешь следить за моими тренировками.  
— Так и будет.


	5. Дубль 5: Тем временем в другой вселенной

— Тем временем, сцена до ужаса простая, — сказал режиссер, — всего-то ровно один поцелуй. Ну что тут сложного?  
Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
— Проклятые тайцы выдают таких сцен по пять штук на серию, а у нас только две на всю дораму, — Режиссер нервно скрутил в трубку сценарий сегодняшнего дня. — И вот казалось бы, все самое сложное уже отсняли. Боевку сняли, проникновенный разговор сняли, дерево сняли. А со сценой на четыре секунды смонтированного материала, бьемся уже час. Что мешает, Ибо? Ты же профессионал.  
— Господин режиссер, вы знаете, чем сегодня кормили съемочную группу?  
Режиссер непонимающе уставился на Ван Ибо.  
— Что? При чем тут обед? Было что-то несвежее, нужен медик? — заволновался режиссер и начал оглядываться, ища глазами помощника.  
— Нет, все свежее, даже слишком. Не надо медиков, со мной все в порядке, — Ван Ибо многозначительно замолчал.  
— Продолжай.  
— А вот Сяо-лаоши поступил непрофессионально и взял две порции чесночного соуса.  
— Что?!  
От такой наглости Сяо Чжань чуть не свалился с ветки, на которой они с Ван Ибо и должны были изобразить поцелуй. Спасли даже не страховочные тросы, а быстрая реакция Ван Ибо, который успел ухватить Сяо Чжаня за воротник ханьфу и затащить назад.  
— Держись крепче, Сяо-лаоши, — сказал Ван Ибо тихонечко посмеиваясь.   
В следующую секунду к Сяо Чжаню подбежал костюмер и принялся поправлять костюм.  
— Какой еще чесночный соус? — требовательно спросил режиссер.  
— Очень вкусный, — тут же откликнулся Сяо Чжань. — Очень хорошо его готовят.  
— Если вы мне прямо сейчас нормально... о... Так ты, Ибо, хочешь сказать, что тебе мешает запах? С тобой ясно, строчку «профессиональный актер» можно вычеркивать из твоего портфолио. А тебе, Чжань-Чжань, что мешает?  
— Ничего не мешает.  
— Тогда еще один дубль! И дайте, кто-нибудь, ему жвачку!  
Костюмер, который продолжал топтаться рядом, повязал ленту на глаза Сяо Чжаню, осветители проверили оборудование, заняли свои позиции со светоотражателями, оператор дал знак, что готов и режиссер крикнул «мотор».  
«Все должно быть просто. Мы делали это сотни раз», — мысленно настраивал себя Ван Ибо, пока прижимал руки «Вэй Ина» к стволу дерева. Эту часть эпизода они уже отсняли, оставался только сам поцелуй. Склоняясь над «Вэй Ином», Ван Ибо заметил, что родинка Сяо Чжаня стала проглядывать через грим и его моментально выбросило из роли. Он наклонился и поцеловал Сяо Чжаня, как и требовалось в сцене, но режиссер снова был недоволен.  
— Ибо, ну что такое, кого ты целуешь, а? У меня есть сценарий, между прочим, и тут черным по белому написано, что Лань Ванцзи целует Вэй Усяня. А что мы видим на экране? Что Ван Ибо целует свою девушку! На сегодня все! Завтра продолжим с этой сцены и как хотите, но чтобы с первого дубля все получилось. Хоть всю ночь тренируйтесь!

****

Зайдя в номер Ван Ибо, Сяо Чжань привычным движением перевесил табличку «не беспокоить» на ручку снаружи и повернул замок.  
— Я почистил зубы.  
— Что? — спросил Ван Ибо, подозревая, что заразился недугом «непонимания» от господина режиссера.  
— Ну, запах. Чтобы тебе не было неприятно, — пояснил Сяо Чжань подходя и забираясь на кровать.  
— Вот ты о чем. Не говори ерунды, никакой запах мне не мешал.  
— А что же тогда? — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся.  
— Ты.  
Ван Ибо пересел ближе, почти касаясь коленом разведенных бедер Сяо Чжаня, наклонился вперед, одновременно притягивая его ближе и коснулся губ. Легко очертил контур, прижался сильнее, толкнулся языком глубже и распахнул глаза, когда услышал тихий стон Сяо Чжаня.  
— Вот поэтому и не мог. Ты слишком ты, чтобы целуя тебя, целовать кого-то еще.  
Сяо Чжань всегда ценил искренность в людях, и прямота Ван Ибо его подкупала. Он привлек Ван Ибо еще ближе и обнял его, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.  
— Спасибо.  
— Но мы можем продолжить тренироваться, — шепнул Ван Ибо.  
— Так и сделаем.


	6. Дубль 6: Ван Ибо: 5 и 1

Ван Ибо видел как Сяо Чжань внимателен к людям и считал несправедливым, то что никто не заботится о человеке, который так много заботится о других. Но он так привык сам быть объектом чьего-то внимания, что когда в нем проснулся ответный порыв, Ван Ибо далеко не сразу осознал его и научился использовать.   
«Если хочешь быть хорошим актером, то должен делать все трюки сам, должен тренироваться каждый день, уметь фехтовать, драться, уверенно держаться на тросах», — сами собой всплыли в памяти слова наставника. За себя Ван Ибо спокоен, этим словам скоро почти десять лет будет, он твердо их усвоил еще тогда.   
В Тренировочном лагере не было места жалости, снисхождению и слезам, если они не прописаны в сценарии. Наставники никому не давали спуску.  
Тренер отпустил его еще полчаса назад, но Ван Ибо остался в зале, чтобы понаблюдать за тренировками остальных. Он смотрел на то, как Сао Чжань висел на тросах и отрабатывал кувырок. Гладко выполнить трюк у Сяо Чжаня получалось через раз, Ван Ибо видел, что тот, в принципе, способен сделать все правильно с одного раза, но постоянно на что-то отвлекался.   
Заметив, что Сяо Чжань снова взял немного не тот угол поворота, Ван Ибо усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте, ведь вокруг было достаточно людей, чтобы вовремя среагировать, если что-то пойдет не так, и не дать Сяо Чжаню травмироваться.   
— Ибо, иди уже отдыхать, не нервируй остальных, — к нему подсел один из помощников тренера.  
— Я же никому не мешаю, — удивился Ван Ибо.  
— Ты просто сидишь, ага, — он попытался спрятать улыбку в усах, — только вот Сяо Чжань, под твоим пристальным взглядом, перестал попадать в нужную точку. Так что иди, отдыхай.

*

Ван Ибо не думал, что все настолько серьезно. Пару недель назад, ожидая пока ассистенты подготовят площадку, Сяо Чжань перечислял свои любимые блюда, точнее, Ван Ибо так тогда подумал. Он знал, что сычуаньская кухня сильно отличается от того, что готовят в Чжэцзяне и решил, что Сяо Чжань скучает по привычным острым блюдам: цяньчжану, речной рыбе, гун-бао, вотонам. И только когда Сяо Чжань упомянул, что ему часто снится еда, Ван Ибо и понял, что должен сделать.  
Он проверил все ближайшие рестораны и кафе, торгующие на вынос.  
— Здравствуйте, вы готовите по сычуаньским рецептам? Меня интересует ламианская лапша. Нет? Спасибо, что уделили время.   
Этот вопрос он задавал раз пятнадцать, но наконец нашлось небольшое кафе, где согласились на индивидуальных заказ и даже доставку, хоть и за двойную плату.   
Лапша пахла аппетитно, но Ван Ибо не рискнул бы заказать вторую порцию для себя: такое количество перца было для него слишком большим испытанием.  
— Чжань-гэ, вот, это для тебя, — Ван Ибо поставил лапшу на стол перед Сяо Чжанем и снял крышку.   
По воздуху поплыл запах, от которого рот наполнялся слюной: перец, имбирь, чеснок. Ван Ибо рассчитывал, что Сяо Чжань обрадуется такому сюрпризу, но вышло иначе.  
— Ибо, спасибо, но убери, пожалуйста, — улыбка сползла с лица Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо видел, как тот сглотнул, но даже беглого взгляда не бросил на лапшу.  
Ничего не говоря, Ван Ибо накрыл лапшу крышкой, но оставил на месте и замер в шаге от Сяо Чжаня не понимая, как быть дальше.  
— Не расстраивайся. Пахнет очень вкусно, ты можешь сам съесть ее.  
— Я не расстраиваюсь, — Ван Ибо постарался не пустить в голос обиду. — Потом захочу пить и снова буду отекать.   
— Да, верно, жаль что лапша пропадет, у меня сегодня день «поддержания формы». 

*

— Я могу сам понести тебя, — Ван Ибо посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня, когда они обсуждали с режиссером сцену в которой Лань Ванцзы несет Вэй Усяня на спине после того, как тот перенес со своего племянника на себя проклятую метку .  
— Ибо, у нас есть тросы, — отмахнулся режиссер, — тебе нет необходимости напрягаться больше чем надо.  
Ван Ибо не глухой и услышал слова режиссера, но продолжил смотреть на Сяо Чжаня, как будто если он решится, вместе они смогут пойти наперекор воле режиссера.  
— Ибо, господин режиссер совершенно прав, — Сяо Чжань положил ладонь ему на плечо. — У тебя было много тренировок в последние дни, и никто не сомневается что ты можешь нести меня, но давай не будем.  
— Но в кадре это будет выглядеть неестественно, — Ван Ибо решился на еще одну, последнюю, попытку, но снова ничего не получилось, режиссер только махнул рукой и ушел.  
— У нас уже есть полеты на мечах, — Сяо Чжань наклонился почти к самому уху, щекотно мазнув прядью по щеке и, понизив голос, добавил:   
— Ничто не может быть неестественней этого.

*

Ван Ибо внимательно смотрел на дождевую установку, сегодняшний день им предстояло провести мокрыми, особенно Сяо Чжаню. Рядом стояла ассистентка и наблюдала за суетливой работой команды настройщиков. Они то включали, то выключали подачу воды, настраивая нужную силу дождя, и холодные капли то и дело долетали до лица Ван Ибо.  
— У нас же есть одеяла? — спросил он у ассистентки.  
— Конечно, не беспокойтесь, — ответила он.  
— Вода холодная, может быть приготовить еще термоодеяла?   
— Фольгированные? Хорошая идея, они не промокнут, а сверху можно обычные пледы накидывать.   
У Ван Ибо, за весь съемочный день, только одна сцена под дождем, и к ней еще не приступали, зато Сяо Чжань уже промок насквозь. От взгляда на облепивший его мокрый ханьфу, у Ван Ибо мурашки побежали по спине. Сяо Чжаня потряхивало от холода и когда режиссер наконец крикнул: «Снято!» — и Сяо Чжаня закутали в термоодеяло, Ван Ибо вздохнул с облегчением. Он уже собирался собственноручно завернуть Сяо Чжаня в еще одно одеяло, и даже расправил его, но остановился услышав:  
— Нет, спасибо, я люблю холод. Когда жарко мне гораздо хуже.

*

Конечно, Сяо Чжань был прав, но от этого Ван Ибо не становилось менее обидно. Не за себя, за Сяо Чжаня. Он бы вырвал язык ведущему, если бы только мог. Что за вопросы такие идиотские? Какая разница, кто сколько ест? Ван Ибо моментально заметил, как самый первый вопрос стер с лица Сяо Чжаня привычную улыбку. Он никогда не мог понять, почему Сяо Чжань считал себя непривлекательным, но хорошо умея отделять показную скромность от истинных чувств, Ван Ибо старался каждый день напоминать Сяо Чжаню, что тот красив и талантлив. Поэтому он просто не мог позволить себе оставить без внимания наглые вопросы ведущего и моментально перехватил инициативу у Сяо Чжаня. Разумеется он не нахамил в ответ, хотя очень хотелось, и даже почти свел все к шутке, хоть и грубоватой. Потом конечно фанаты обвинят его в чрезмерной резкости, но на это Ван Ибо всегда плевал, не первое такое обвинение и не последнее. Спокойствие и комфорт Сяо Чжаня он ставил выше собственного и тем обиднее было услышать:  
— Ибо, ты не должен так говорить, — Сяо Чжань выключил свой микрофон и развернулся к нему. — Мы на официальном мероприятии, кругом камеры и тут никто не вырежет неудачный дубль. Не порть свое имя такими резкими выпадами.  
— Ты предлагаешь терпеть это?  
— Да, Ибо, иногда надо терпеть.  
Уже после фанмита, когда актеры и персонал расходились, Ван Ибо краем уха услышал: «Обычные вопросы, чего он так завелся?».   
«Обычные, — мысленно согласился Ван Ибо, сжимая зубы, — но только если плохо знать Сяо Чжаня».

*

Ван Ибо бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь, стараясь не расплескать кофе и сок, и поставил поднос на прикроватный столик. Он взглянул на часы — успел как раз вовремя, минут через двадцать надо уже начинать собираться.  
Ван Ибо присел на краешек кровати и медленно потянул одеяло в сторону, вызволяя из под него темноволосую голову и плечо.  
— А-Чжань, — прошептал он, наклонившись к самому уху, и прижался губами к теплой щеке.  
— Мммм... Сколько времени? — спросил Сяо Чжань, перекатываясь на спину. — Ты уже встал? Надо было меня тоже разбудить, — добавил он, оглядев одетого Ван Ибо, но почувствовав запах кофе, расплылся в довольной, пока еще сонной, улыбке.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты поспал подольше, — Ван Ибо тут же беззастенчиво забрал ее поцелуем. — Садись, я взял на двоих. Ты будешь сок или кофе?  
— Кофе, — без раздумья отозвался Сяо Чжань. Он сел, подтолкнув подушку в изголовье, и дождавшись, когда Ван Ибо переставит поднос, взял палочки. Подцепил ими кусочек омлета и замер.  
— Почему ты не присоединяешься? — спросил он и взглянул на поднос в поисках еще одних. — Только одна пара?  
Ван Ибо опустил глаза. Они не афишировали свои отношения, хотя очень многие и так догадывались, но взять вторую пару, Ван Ибо не решился.  
— Тогда сделаем так, — сказав это, Сяо Чжань поднес кусочек ко рту Ван Ибо и тихо добавил:   
— Спасибо.


	7. Дубль 7: Жара

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EaT6w2KU0AAClYz?format=jpg&name=small

Солнце палило с такой силой, что от жары не спасал даже специально натянутый тент, в тени которого прятались все, кто не был задействован в подготовке сцены.   
Сяо Чжань покосился на Ван Ибо, которому казалось солнце не доставляло никакого беспокойства, затем на свой костюм и поискал глазами костюмера.  
— Ли-гэгэ, — отыскав того среди толпы, Сяо Чжань спросил, — до съемок со мной еще часа два а то и три, ты же поможешь мне потом, если я сниму костюм?   
Ли Хуа сочувственно посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня, ни для кого на съемочной площадке не было секретом, как плохо тот переносил жару, и кивнул.  
— Схожу за вешалкой.  
— Спасибо!  
Сяо Чжань принялся распутывать шнуровку на наручах, затем расстегнул пояс и под пристальным взглядом Ван Ибо стянул верхнее ханьфу. Он дождался Ли Хуа, удерживая его на весу, чтобы ткань не мялась, и передав в заботливые руки костюмера, снял нижний слой, оставшись в шортах и майке.  
Вздохнув с облегчением и потянувшись за вентилятором, Сяо Чжань заметил, что Ван Ибо старается сдержать смех.  
— Что?  
Его короткий вопрос, казалось, прорвал плотину и Ван Ибо, наконец, разразился хохотом. Он потянулся к Сяо Чжаню и схватил край майки.  
— Ты надел ее шиворот навыворот, — немного отсмеявшись, сказал он.  
— Я? — оторопел Сяо Чжань, но вовремя спохватился и замолчал.  
— Ну а кто еще?  
Ван Ибо сжал в пальцах этикетку, и со спины раздался добродушный смех костюмера, раскрывшего над Сяо Чжанем зонт.  
— Жара и вправду губительна для Сяо Чжаня.  
— А вот и нет, — очень тихо, чтобы не слышал никто кроме Ван Ибо, прошептал Сяо Чжань, буквально одними губами. — Она губительна для кое-кого другого. Больше не дам тебе одевать меня.


	8. Дубль 8: В пещере черепахи-губительницы

Всего-то надо было расстегнуть ремень, отбросить его в сторону, скинуть верхнее ханьфу и задрав нижнее, сделать вид, что развязываешь брюки... Но пальцы путались, и Сяо Чжань никак не мог подцепить язычок пряжки и расстегнуть, наконец-то, этот проклятый ремень. Он ведь раньше всегда нормально справлялся!  
Ван Ибо, пользуясь тем, что камера была у него за спиной, уже ухмылялся, чем еще больше сбивал Сяо Чжаня. Сцена затягивалась, и это чувствовали все, кто был в пещере: несколько десятков человек персонала и съемочной группы. Все они внимательно смотрели на то, как Сяо Чжань безуспешно сражался с ремнем и, кажется, уже все, кроме него, понимали, что дубль запорот.   
— Помочь? — спросил Ван Ибо.   
Его ухмылка являла разительный контраст с гримом израненного заклинателя.  
— Что?.. — поднял на него глаза Сяо Чжань и понадеялся, что цвет его лица можно списать на духоту. — Простите, — он отвесил поклон в сторону режиссера, потом остальному персоналу, — мы можем начать заново? Пожалуйста.  
— Кто-нибудь, помогите ему! — едва не закатывая глаза крикнул режиссер, перекрывая шум, и к Сяо Чжаню тут же кинулся костюмер.  
Сяо Чжань не смотрел на Ван Ибо, достаточно было его смеха.  
— Ибо, это не смешно.  
— Еще как смешно, — заявил тот, даже не стараясь сдержать хохот.  
Пока костюмер делал ремень свободнее — это не будет заметно в кадре, а расстегнуть будет проще — Сяо Чжань даже отвел глаза в сторону.  
— Чжань-гэ!  
Нет, он не будет смотреть на Ван Ибо.  
— Чжань-гэ!  
Не будет. Только не сейчас.   
— Чжань-гэ!  
Костюмер отступил назад, за спины осветителей, микрофонных операторов, и Сяо Чжаню пришлось повернуться к Ван Ибо. Он думал, что наткнется на ехидную улыбку и старался сосредоточиться, чтобы не выйти из роли и уж чего не ждал увидеть, так это спокойного и сосредоточенного лицо Ван Ибо. Он все еще улыбался, но лишь одними глазами: так Лань Ванцзи смотрел на Вэй Усяня, так Ван Ибо смотрел только на него.   
Едва заметно кивнув головой, Сяо Чжань мгновенно приготовился…  
— Мотор!..


	9. Дубль 9: Колени

«Совсем же недавно, говорили об этом!» — Сяо Чжань спрятал досаду внутри себя, отведя взгляд от разбитых коленок Ван Ибо. Ссадины проглядывали сквозь прорези джинс, и Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза, чтобы никто не заметил его чрезмерного интереса, хотя, что тут скрывать?   
Весь день Сяо Чжань не мог выкинуть из головы эти чертовы ссадины, и ближе к вечеру попросил у своего ассистента антисептик.   
«Все в порядке», — заверил он: «Это не для меня», — и после того, как поужинав, уже глубоким вечером, все разошлись по номерам, Сяо Чжань, вооружившись флаконом и стерильными салфетками, постучался в номер Ван Ибо.  
— Ибо? — Сяо Чжань скользнул внутрь.   
Тот сидел на кровати, забравшись в нее с ногами, и пытался читать какую-то книгу.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Случилось, — не объясняя ничего, Сяо Чжань подошел вплотную и бесцеремонно потянул Ибо за щиколотки, распрямляя его ноги и вынуждая сесть ровно.  
— Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо распахнул глаза, и когда Сяо Чжань молча сел перед ним на пол, добавил, — что ты делаешь?   
— Сейчас увидишь.  
Не отвлекаясь на разговоры, Сяо Чжань достал флакон с антисептиком, смочил салфетку и аккуратно приложил к ссадине, придерживая второй рукой ногу Ван Ибо чуть ниже колена. Ван Ибо зашипел.   
Сяо Чжань не думал, что это от боли, антисептик был не спиртовой, скорее от неожиданности, или от того, что салфетка была прохладной. Или Ван Ибо хотел что-то сказать, но не нашел слов.  
— Мы же всего неделю назад говорили про защиту, — тихо сказал Сяо Чжань, качая головой. — И ты даже обещал, что будешь пользоваться ей.  
— Я... — Ван Ибо продолжал смотреть на Сяо Чжаня, сидящего у его ног, во все глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, — Сяо Чжань намочил еще одну салфетку и приложил ко второму колену.  
Надо было ответить, но что тут скажешь?  
— Больно, — зачем-то соврал Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань начал дуть на колено, то приподнимая салфетку, то прикладывая ее назад.  
— У волка боли, у лисицы боли, у Ибо заживи... — неожиданно выдал Сяо Чжань, и от этой детской присказки, Ван Ибо рассмеялся.  
Сяо Чжань продолжал дуть на колени Ван Ибо, а потом вдруг поцеловал одно из них. В этом поцелуе было только желание утешить, облегчить боль, ничего сексуального. Это было настолько естественным порывом, что Сяо Чжань не успел остановить себя, и только в следующее мгновение замер, как пойманная в силки птица, медленно поднял взгляд на Ван Ибо и почувствовал, как румянец заливает его щеки.   
Ван Ибо смотрел абсолютно нечитаемым взглядом.   
— Ты только что пошатнул мое решение все-таки пользоваться защитой, — голос у него был низкий.  
— Можем договориться, — Сяо Чжань сглотнул. — Ты держишь обещание, а я... ну, тоже что-то обещаю в замен.  
— Что именно?  
— Это обсуждаемо. У тебя есть какие-то пожелания?  
Ван Ибо взглянул на свои колени и тихо сказал:  
— Есть одно...


	10. Дубль 10: Интервью

Дверь ванной комнаты открылась, пахнуло влажным воздухом и запахом шампуня.  
— Чжань-гэ, удивляюсь тебе, — заявил Ван Ибо, когда в комнату вышел Сяо Чжань. Половина его вещей лежала в номере Ван Ибо, так что он не видел смысла уходить в свой, чтобы принять душ.  
— Что?  
— Всего пять минут между вопросами, а ты такого маху дал.  
Ван Ибо не отрывался от смартфона, даже не взглянул на Сяо Чжаня, настолько происходящее на экране увлекло его. Сяо Чжань присел рядом и, потянув за руку, заглянул что же там такое интересное.  
— Ибо! Зачем ты смотришь это? — Сяо Чжань даже толкнул Ван Ибо в плечо от возмущения.   
— Совсем немного осталось, подожди.  
Оставалось и правда несколько секунд и, как только интервью закончилось, Ван Ибо отбросил смартфон в изножье кровати и развернулся к Сяо Чжаню.  
— Что тебя так возмутило? Неплохо все сделали, за небольшим исключением.  
— Зачем ты вообще смотрел эту часть интервью?  
— Как это, зачем? — Ван Ибо даже застыл. — Разве я могу пропустить твое интервью? Разве ты не смотрел мою часть?  
— Нет, — чуть смущенно ответил Сяо Чжань. — Я вообще не понимаю, зачем они решили снимать нас по отдельности?  
— Подловить на ответах? — хитро прищурился Ван Ибо. — Хотя тебя и подлавливать не надо было.  
— Да что тебе не понравилось? — Сяо Чжань возмущенно потряс его.  
— Мне все понравилось.  
— Но ты сам сказал, что…  
Ван Ибо покивал, закусив губу.  
— Когда тебя спросили, почему мы бьем друг друга, ты ответил, это для того, чтобы вернуть рабочий настрой и перестать смеяться. Так?  
— Кажется.  
— Но через пять минут тот же вопрос был снова, и что ты сказал?  
— Не знаю.  
— Вот именно! Что не знаешь почему мы деремся.  
— Разве?  
— Могу показать.  
— Не надо.  
Сяо Чжань сидел озадаченный, а Ван Ибо развалился на кровати, касаясь его боком.  
— А сам-то ты что ответил?  
— Что просто хочу тебя бить, — честно признался Ван Ибо и, положив горячую ладонь на колено Сяо Чжаня, добавил, — и что ты бьешь меня в ответ. И не только бьешь, но и гладишь.  
— Этого ты не говорил, — буркнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Значит все-таки смотрел мою часть, — насмешливо заметил Ван Ибо и рассмеялся.  
— Дошел до этой части и сразу выключил, — снова зачем-то соврал Сяо Чжань. — И вообще, что ты собирался сказать после «он даже...»?  
— Он даже обнимает меня… Целует меня… Он даже… — с каждой фразой Ван Ибо все выше сдвигал ладонь.  
— Все, достаточно! Иначе я именно это и сделаю.  
— Я буду только за, — кивнул Ван Ибо и, сев на пятки, потянул на себя Сяо Чжаня.


End file.
